


A Witch In Time

by Basmathgirl



Series: From July to AUgust [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - School, Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Magical problems, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: A Ten/Donna Hogwarts AU. Donna can’t get her spell to work.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Series: From July to AUgust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820155
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: AUgust 2020, Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	A Witch In Time

**Author's Note:**

> **AUgust Prompt:** magic AU, fantasy AU  
>  **Hurt/Comfort Prompt:** magical problems  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t even own the AUgust prompt table let alone the rights to the Harry Potter books & DVDs.

“ARGHHHH!” was loudly heard clear across the Hogwarts 4th year Potions classroom. All eyes turned towards the source and were unsurprised that it was Donna Noble. Among her classmates her temper was legendary; along with other things about her. They had all learned, for instance, at some point, _not_ to mistake her for a Weasley. 

It was her closest friend, John Smith, who garnered enough courage to ask, “What’s wrong, Donna?”

“Wrong? Wrong! It should be obvious. Can’t you see what’s wrong?” she spat back.

“Well…” He sauntered over to her side and peered at her flailing hands above the desktop. Apart from the skewed textbook, nothing seemed amiss. “To be honest, no. I can’t.” 

“It’s this!” she huffed, pointing at the cauldron containing many herbaceous items in front of them on the desk. “It won’t work.”

He bent to get a better look, and even donned his reading glasses, in a vain attempt to appear more intelligent, before admitting, “Nope. Still can’t see what the problem is. What are you trying to create?” 

Stomping her foot wouldn’t help, she realised, even if his arrogant ways made her want to throttle him. Best friends don’t do that sort of thing, she had to remind herself, yet again. “A miniature pugglepix. Isn’t it obvious?” she grumbled instead. “Anyone can see that.”

With a nod of his head, he had to admit that the ingredients would indeed create such a creature momentarily. “Then you’re doing something wrong.”

“You think!” she cried, her anger flaring back up. “And what was your first clue, Sherlock?”

“I’m not called…,” he unnecessarily began to deny but Professor Snape suddenly loomed up. 

“Miss Noble,” Professor Snape languidly enquired, “is Mr Smith bothering you?” 

“No, sir,” she immediately answered. “He was trying to help me get this spell right.”

“I doubt that he could. His talents lie elsewhere most of the time. Show me what you did,” Professor Snape ordered.

So she complied, waving her wand over the cauldron. “Puggle formam mutation pix,” she somewhat despondently commanded, despite hoping it would work whilst Professor Snape stood there. 

There was a small bang, a wisp of dark blue smoke, and then nothing happened.

“I see,” Professor Snape mumbled. “Have you tried doing this…?” As he said the words, he reached forward and changed the way the wand sat in her hand, swivelling it until it rotated 180 degrees. “Now try it.”

With the wand now hopefully pointing the right way, Donna repeated the spell. 

There was a crackle within the cauldron, a plume of vivid blue smoke shot upwards, and from the haze appeared a tiny pugglepix. It adjusted its dragon-like wings, wheezed through its snout, and wriggled into a comfortable reclined position.

“It worked, Donna. You’re brilliant,” John enthused. 

In a much calmer voice, Professor Snape muttered a reluctant, “Well done, Miss Noble.”

At that moment, the lesson ended, and all the other pupils began to leave the room when told to do so. 

“Those are really hard to conjure up,” John continued to enthuse as their teacher walked away; and he clapped a hand on her shoulder. 

She eyed him carefully from behind her long ginger fringe. “You said the spell words as well, didn’t you? I know you’re better at this stuff than me, so don’t try to fob me off.”

His hand jerked away to rub the back of his neck in self-comfort. “I erm... I might have started to say something,” he confessed. “You know. Just to help things along.”

“You completely did it, you mean,” she accused. She then sighed, and whispered, “Honestly, you don’t have to keep doing this sort of thing to make me look good. Everybody knows I’m useless at this stuff. In fact, I’m surprised they haven’t kicked me out long before now.”

“And risk losing my brilliant friend?” he wondered, nudging her shoulder. “Why would I do that? Anyway, it wasn’t me. I didn’t finish saying the spell. That was all you. Yet again, you’ve proved that you don’t need me to help.”

“It wasn’t you?”

“Nope!” he happily confirmed, grinning like an idiot. “Hasn’t been for quite a while.”

She frowned in disbelief. “How long? How long have you supposedly not been helping?”

“Well,” he carefully considered, “must be almost a year now. Not that I had to do much before that. Just give you a little signal boost, as it were.” 

This was music to her ears. “Then I really am a proper witch?” she sought to confirm.

“If I say something like: “I couldn’t have put it better myself” you won’t take it the wrong way, will you?” he pondered. 

Reaching out, she wrapped a hand around his elbow to walk out the classroom with him. “Only if you pay for the butterbeers the next time we go to Hogsmeade,” she suggested, and revelled in his burst of laughter.


End file.
